High School Part II
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: this is to fill in the major gaps I left. It will take place starting in the group's senior year of high school. Rated T for safety
1. Hectic First Semester

Gem: The ninja roll moment actually happened once. It was either leap the table or get hit right in the lower region. The guy completely cleared the table and then did a ninja roll out of it. There is also a scene from my own memory in here; the guy actually did what is described. Some of the content may be slightly disturbing. None of the screen names are real. Also, here are the IM names used and who is using them.

Gemmy889-Gem

Marcus84433-Marcus

MonkeyMan-Zidane

Poker3223-Blank

GoodCooking-Cinna

Princess4475-Garnet

DarkRuby-Ruby

StormyWeather-Squall

77462377Rinoa-Rinoa

Blond4475-Quistis

Food47Good-Zell

LadiesMan-Irvine

SugarGirl-Selphie

AlBhedPrincess-Rikku

SummonerChild-Yuna

TooMuchBleach-Tidus

BlackMage-Lulu

TooMuchGel-Wakka

Window2Soul-Paine (thank you yoo-hoo)

Kleptomaniac-Yuffie

Gunslinger-Vincent

MartialArtsGirl-Tifa

FlowerChild-Aries

CalmBeforeTheStorm-Cloud

Disclaimer: I own no part of any FF. I only own the plot and myself.

It was pretty amazing what we went through the year before. That summer though was one that I would never forget. Our little group wasn't so little anymore. Marcus and Zidane had their graduation parties on the same day and dear Lord, I had no clue that either of them had that many relatives. Oh well. We lived.

"Zidane! Where'd ya go! I got somethin' for ya."

"Food?"

I giggled as did Yuna, Rikku, Garnet, Lulu, and Paine. Yuna, Rikku, Garnet, and I wound up laughing even more because Lulu and Paine were giggling.

"Boys and their food," said Garnet as she shook her head.

"Hey!"

Geez oh man. And that was only part of the day. We wound up playing touch football in a field-type area near the place that had been rented out. It was Zidane, Garnet, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Aries, Cinna, Tifa, Vincent, Quistis, and Irvine against me, Marcus, Wakka, Lulu, Paine, Cloud, Blank, Squall, Yuffie, Zell, Rinoa, and Selphie. This was the most open that Squall had been so we were determined to keep him that way. Squall had the ball at one point, and Irvine was chasing him. There, however, was a picnic table in the way. Irvine ran around it while Squall took a literal flying leap over length of the table and ninja rolled out of it.

"Ra syta ed!" yelled Rikku's brother Brother. (a/n He made it)

We had learned enough Al Bhed to know what exactly he was talking about. Rinoa had made sure that Squall was fine after his ninja roll and near…accident. Our summer passed in much the same way. We went up to the field to play touch football or stayed inside on rainy days and played PS2 games. Granted our little group had expanded within the entire month of May, but hey, you did what worked. Too soon it was time to say goodbye to Zidane and Marcus. They had decided on a school that was a couple of hours away.

"You send IM's and call, okay?" I told Zidane and Marcus.

"Yup. And you tell us if you change your sn," replied Zidane.

Hugs went around and Baku, Marcus, and Zidane got into the van. We would see them again around Thanksgiving. Or maybe if they had a break in there somewhere. It didn't even take until the next day for us to have a complete IM conversation. It was rather entertaining actually.

_Gemmy889: Ziddy, ya on?_

_MonkeyMan: What?_

_Marcus84433: Damn. There's a lot of people here._

_Marcus84433: Who all's here?_

_Gemmy889: Well, besides me, u ziddy, marcus, and garnet, you got the rest of the gang._

_MonkeyMan: Damn._

_MonkeyMan: I'm guessing that klepto is yuffie?_

_Kleptomaniac: Yup!_

_Marcus84433:I want to guess the rest!_

_Marcus84433: And you have to tell us if we're right_

_Princess4475: Okay. Gem and I know who all's here so we can give you a hot or cold._

_MonkeyMan: Whatever works._

_MonkeyMan: my next guess is TooMuchBleach_

_MonkeyMan: it is tidus, cloud, quistis, or rikku since they're the only other blonds_

_TooMuchBleach: Which one do you think?_

_MonkeyMan: I'm going with Tidus since I know for sure he bleaches his hair_

_TooMuchBleach: okay. Who's next?_

_Marcus84433: I think TooMuchGel is Wakka_

_TooMuchGel: ya got me man_

_Marcus84433: next is FlowerChild_

_Marcus84433: I'm between Yuna and Aries. Aries likes flowers more though._

_Marcus84433: FlowerChild's Aries_

_FlowerChild: Nice guess_

_SummonerChild: currently giggling_

_MonkeyMan: I think that SummonerChild is yuna!_

_SummonerChild: how'd ya know?_

_TooMuchBleach: you do have an obsession with summoners_

_MonkeyMan: DarkRuby and Poker3223 are the next two in this little game_

_Marcus84433: Poker3223 is my bro_

_MonkeyMan: DarkRuby's Ruby_

_MonkeyMan: ruby, your name's obvious_

_DarkRuby: so what if it is darlin'?_

_Poker3223: what gave it away?_

_AlBhedPrincess: because you whoop all our asses in poker_

_Marcus84433: GoodCooking has to be Cinna_

_Marcus84433: he's the only one of us who really cooks_

_GoodCooking: yup_

_Gemmy889: okay, you've got quite a few already. I'm amazed that you managed so many_

_Gemmy889: the thing I want to know is if people had fun using a phone keypad_

_Marcus84433: I did_

_Blond4475: same here_

_Marcus84433: Blond4475 is next_

_Marcus84433: well, we've gotten rid of Tidus and I don't think that cloud's a girl_

_Marcus84433: and Rikku wouldn't be so obvious so it's gotta be Quistis_

_Blond4475: yup. Who's next?_

_MonkeyMan: StormyWeather and CalmBeforeTheStorm_

_MonkeyMan: once again I have two guesses, squall and cloud_

_MonkeyMan: I just haven't figured out who's who yet_

_MonkeyMan: StormyWeather's squall and CalmBeforeTheStorm is cloud_

_StormyWeather: what makes you say that I'm squall?_

_MonkeyMan: what your rl name means_

_Princess4475: lol. Ya got it ziddy_

_Gemmy889: nickname stealer!_

_Princess4475: I'm running away from you!_

_Gemmy889: I know where you live! And I'm chasing you!_

_Marcus84433: since the girls have lost their minds….._

_Marcus84433: let's continue_

_MonkeyMan: okay, who's next? I'm guessing that 77462377Rinoa is Rinoa since the name gives it away and Food47Good has to be Zell. Damn, you eat a lot_

_Food47Good: you got both of us_

_LadiesMan: you have quite a few there_

_SugarGirl: is it my turn yet?_

_MonkeyMan: LadiesMan and SugarGirl are next_

_MonkeyMan: LadiesMan is Irvine_

_Marcus84433: SugarGirl's Selphie_

_FlowerChild: I didn't think that they'd get this many_

_TooMuchBleach: same here_

_AlBhedPrincess: you two have no faith in them_

_Marcus84433: AlBhedPrincess has to be Rikku_

_Marcus84433: who else is referred to as a princess besides garnet and rinoa?_

_AlBhedPrincess: yup. Ya got it right_

_MonkeyMan: BlackMage is Lulu_

_MonkeyMan: she's the only black mage I know of_

_Marcus84433: same here_

_Marcus84433: three left_

_MonkeyMan: Gunslinger and MartialArtsGirl next_

_MonkeyMan: MartialArtsGirl's Tifa. It has to be_

_MartialArtsGirl: darn you all_

_Marcus84433: Gunslinger's Vincent_

_Marcus84433: he's the one who likes guns_

_MonkeyMan: last but definitely not least_

_Gemmy889: and b/c you had no clue_

_MonkeyMan: is Window2Soul_

_MonkeyMan: it's Paine. We've exhausted all other options_

_Window2Soul: you really had no clue_

_MonkeyMan: hey, I go with what works_

_SummonerChild: you could try something new every while_

_Marcus84433: and what if I don't want to?_

_FlowerChild: then we'll drive up there_

_MartialArtsGirl: and smack you around until that gets through your head_

_Marcus84433: HEY!_

_Gemmy889: hehe_

_AlBhedPrincess: Pops wants me and Yunie to get off. It's dinner time_

_AlBhedPrincess: will ya be on after dinner?_

_MonkeyMan: yup and I'll make sure that marcus gets on_

_SummonerChild: ttyl_

_AlBhedPrincess: ttyl_

_Gemmy889: mumma's callin me fer dinner too_

_Gemmy889: how bout we all get on again in an hour and a half?_

_TooMuchBleach: works for me_

It was the first of many such conversations. Zidane and Marcus were enjoying their time spent at college and we entered our senior year of high school. I had communications with Lulu, Paine, Yuna, and Rikku since we all royally stunk at writing speeches. All in all, we had fun in that class.

Our Java class would have been tiny if we hadn't all taken it. And the computers broke half the time despite being brand new. Granted one of the biggest flirts of my class was it. Dear Lord, I can't remember how many times I smacked him. He flirted with all the girls despite having a girlfriend. At least his girlfriend was easy going.

I was lonely in band. Marcus had graduated which meant that he wouldn't be sitting next to me anymore. I wanted to cry when I realized this. None of the rest of the group was as much of a band dork as me though I learned that a few of the guys were thinking about starting up a garage band.

AP English rocked especially when we got to Homecoming Week. I was wearing a Japanese style top and a straw Oriental-style hat with black pants. All I needed was a sword and I could be a samurai. I had a thing for cross-dressing during Halloween. Other people had too much fun stealing ideas from video games but Rikku amazed us the most. She dressed up as a geisha. Se was adorable and whoever had a camera took a picture of her. I'm sure that she's gonna wind up in the yearbook. But getting back to English class. My work group consisted of me, Jen, and Mark. I had taken off my hat and Jen had taken off her boxing gloves so we could work. Mark had finished his part so we were okay with him wandering to the back of the classroom and grabbing the Darth Vader mask our English teacher had. Over top the mask, he put my hat and then put on Jen's boxing gloves. It was entertaining to say the least. To top it off, he walked to the government teacher's classroom to show her. Wow is the only word to describe it.

Lunch was an interesting time. I still stole the seat where my left hand hung free and I faced the doors. It was just a weird habit for me. We took up about a table and a half. We had fun though well until the girls found out what had been on my mind all year.

"_Gem, please let me in. I don't think that you are still going."_

"_No."_

"_Gem, please?"_

_Tifa's voice. "I'll kick down the door."_

"_Fine."_

"_Gem, what's wrong? Normally you don't spend this much time in the bathroom when you're here. We care about you."_

"_Gem, tell us what's wrong. You'll have to tell eventually," added Lulu._

_Working up my courage, I told them about the suicidal thoughts that had been occurring a lot recently especially this semester. I wound up in the middle of a hug and I noticed that two not very huggable people were also hugging me. It seemed like all the girls in my group had invaded the tiny bathroom. They told me that they were going to watch me to help me solve my problem. I wound up crying on Garnet's shoulder while the other girls shooed people out of the bathroom._

"Gem? Ya here?"

"Sorry, sorry. I've been playing phone tag a lot lately. I'm hoping to catch the one person I need to catch today."

"How's stuff been recently?" Yuna asked me.

"Nuts. And as for the other half of what you're gonna ask, I'm fine."

At this, the boys looked slightly confused. The girls had promised me that they wouldn't tell the guys anything about that day in the bathroom. But five seconds later, the guys were back in a conversation about Monster Band or the little kiddy band our school district had every spring. The high schoolers helped out whenever they could and it seemed like my group was getting in on it despite none of them having helped before.

Stats was probably my hardest course. I had Yuna, Lulu, Garnet, Rikku, Aries, and Tifa in there for the girls and Cloud, Squall, Wakka, and Tidus for the guys. They tried to get out of us what we were talking about at lunch, but we refused to tell them. As Lulu put it "it is Gem's business and it's her choice if she tells you it." The guys groaned but gave up on it because having a black mage against you was a bad idea. And Lulu was known to hold a grudge before.

The group of us moved to our government class after Stats. Other people from our group joined up with us for the last two periods of the day. Rikku had AP Gov as did Paine, Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa. Yay for having a set of books at home. It made life so much nicer.

Our first semester, we had writing for the college bound and honestly it was an easy course. Plus, our entire group was in there. We'd pass notes so we wouldn't get in trouble for talking in class and eavesdrop at the same time. It is amazing what people will say. Our second semester though we had psychology. I generally stunk at it though I did try. I just can't take tests, and Rikku whined right along with me about tests. This caused the rest of the group to laugh at us for our whining. I asked them if they had any cheese and then had to explain the whole wine and cheese thing to them. Honestly, I'm normally one of the innocent ones of the group and I knew that! Oh well, what can you do?

Gem: I promise that I will go into more detail next time. I just needed to set up the background for this. I'll cry if I don't get reviews!


	2. A Simple Saturday

Gem: The songs are not mine but I find them extraordinarily pretty. Gem sings Luna's Boat Song from Lunar Silver Star Story and Imagine Me Without You, Garnet sings Melodies of Life and Dirty Little Secret, and Yuna sings Listen to Your Heart and When I'm With You. I don't have enough money to own Final Fantasy but I do own the plot.

The guys had started a garage band and wanted me, Yuna, and Garnet to sing softer songs for them. The other girls knew how to dance so they were going to dance for the guys' band. I told them that I was partially tone-deaf but they wouldn't hear of it. They had me start off with a song that I found online that I absolutely loved. Whoever happened to be playing keyboard at the time, switched it to a piano while I sang.

It truly was a garage band since we were standing in, for some odd reason, Squall's garage. I like Squall as a friend but why would he offer his garage? And then it hit me. His house was far off of the road so no one really would hear bad practicing. Or in my case, bad singing.

"Gem, ya got a beautiful voice! Use it!"

I sighed and started singing.

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off_

_Hoping it will come today_

_Into the starlit night_

_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_

_Waiting on a shooting star_

_But what if that star is not to come?_

_Will their dreams fade to nothing?_

_When the horizon darkens most_

_We all need to believe there is hope_

_Is an angel watching closely over me?_

_Can there be a guiding light again to see?_

_I know my heart should guide me_

_But there's a hole within my soul_

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_

_I withstand a chance to see_

_Now all I need_

_Desperately_

_Is my star to come…_

Whoever was playing the keyboard played almost another minute of just music. I looked up to see tears running down everyone's faces and our normally stoic friends looked about ready to cry too.

"Gem, where'd that come from? It was wonderful."

"Girlie, you have a great voice. Why didn't you tell us about it earlier?"

"Wow. That was amazing. Any particular reason for that song?"

I nodded and gave the girls a look that they immediately understood. It was a silent plea almost; it was what made me realize that there was more to life than anyone would ever know. It was my way of telling the guys what was going on in my head without actually saying it out loud. Squall was giving me a strange look; he probably figured out what the song was about for me. We continued with our practice. Garnet was on stage this time, with just a piano player and she started her song.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by _

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky _

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings _

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember_

Garnet had been working on her song for quite some time. She had dedicated it to everyone in our group. At the sound of glass shattering, we turned as a group and saw Jecht and Braska both standing there dumbfounded. Braska recovered first and began picking up the pieces of glass. Both of them had brought over some food for us so we could continue with our practice.

"Both of you were amazing," said Braska.

"Next time you kids don't have to go so far. Especially since I've heard a couple of talented girls sing."

Praise from Jecht was rare. He nodded at Yuna who took Garnet's place and began her own song.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark _

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Yuna looked straight at me with that verse. I nodded and joined in the next verse with her.

_  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye _

And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

Garnet joined us both with the refrain. We got our voices to blend quite nicely.

_  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye _

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Yuna finished the last verse by herself and looked over the group as a whole. Garnet and I were on either side of her, facing the other person. It seemed that other people had heard and came to watch. Cid, Barret, Rikku's father, and Uncle Baku were there now. Some of Squall's neighbors had come down the driveway and were standing there listening.

"We need a song with all three of you. What do you want?" asked Tidus as he wrapped his arms around Yuna.

"Dirty Little Secret and When I'm With You," said Garnet.

"Do you know the words?"

"Yes," Yuna and I both said the surprise of everyone else except Garnet and Rikku.

"When were you going to tell us that?" asked Cinna.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it before now," I replied giggling. "Let's go!"

Garnet sung the main lyrics with Yuna and me as backup. I smiled and listened to the beginning.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_Dirty little secret__  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__Just another regret, hope that you can keep it__  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know _

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_Dirty little secret__  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__Just another regret, hope that you can keep it__  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know _

The way she feels inside

_Inside__  
Those thoughts I can't deny_

_Deny__  
These sleeping dogs won't lie_

_Won't lie__  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out _

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_Dirty little secret__  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__Just another regret_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_Dirty little secret__  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__Just another regret, hope that you can keep it__  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret _

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

Yuna sang "When I'm With You" and even got Tidus to dance with her. They made their movements go along with the song which was actually fairly hard for any of us to do.

_I'm taking my time__  
__I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind  
I'm gonna be fine  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind _

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine

You're nothing at all, I know there's a million reasons  
why I shouldn't call  
With nothing to say, could easily make this  
conversation last all day

_  
I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine_

_  
Another lesson I didn't get to learn  
You're my obsession  
I've got nowhere to turn  
_

_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine_

_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine_

It was my turn again. I was going to sing "Imagine Me Without You." Tidus and Squall were the ones who knew the song so they played while I sang.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Til the end of time forever  
You're the only love I'll need_

_In my life you're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When you caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard me calling  
And you rush to set me free_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_I can't imagine me without you_

Before I knew it, arms were wrapped around me. Strong arms that I remembered from the year before. I turned and saw a head right next to mine. I smiled and kissed him. Garnet had Zidane's arms wrapped around her. We had no clue that they were coming home this weekend. To celebrate, Marcus and Zidane asked for the rest of the group to play "Hold On" and each person found someone to dance with. Partners went like this: me and Marcus, Garnet and Zidane, Blank and Ruby, Squall and Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie, Zell and Quistis, Yuna and Tidus, Cloud and Tifa, Aries and Rikku, and Cinna and Yuffie. For some reason, they all ended up following my lead during our totally spur of the moment dance.

Wakka took drums while Vincent played a guitar and Lulu and Paine sang. They had good voices too. I had no clue that either of them could sing like that. We finished up our practice and then went inside to enjoy the food that had been brought. For a Saturday in mid-March, it was fairly calm. And two weeks from today would be our debut.

Gem: Holy, I didn't expect the chapter to get this long but then again, I figured that lyrics would be nice to have. Most people don't expect me to listen to music by Simple Plan, All American Rejects, and Green Day. Please review and I'll give you a cookie!


	3. First Concert

Gem: I do not own any of the songs in here. I only own myself. Also here's a word that everyone should know before reading. Chreasters (pronounced kree-sters) are people who only go to church at Christmas and Easter.

It was the night before Easter Break was to start. Zidane and Marcus were going to try to get down to the coffeehouse for our first performance. We were going to sing the songs we had been practicing plus one other that we hadn't told Zidane and Marcus yet. It was called "Will I lose my dignity?" The girls chose it as our closer. The other song that was also going to be performed was "Church on Sunday." What can I say? We're a bunch of Green Day fanatics.

Jecht, Braska, Cid or Rikku's daddy, and Baku were there to see our first performance. My friends were being mean and had me sing "Luna's Boat Song" as the opening song. Holy hell, did it get people's attention.

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off_

_Hoping it will come today_

_Into the starlit night_

_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_

I turned and looked off to the audience's left. Almost like I was looking for a shooting star.

_Waiting on a shooting star_

_But what if that star is not to come?_

_Will their dreams fade to nothing?_

I looked straight at the audience as I began the next line. And the people who ran the coffeehouse dimmed the lights on the stage.

_When the horizon darkens most_

_We all need to believe there is hope_

_Is an angel watching closely over me?_

Tidus did a slow walk, almost wandering, over towards me and placed me on his shoulders for a brief moment.

_Can there be a guiding light again to see?_

_I know my heart should guide me_

_But there's a hole within my soul_

Tidus had left me by now and wandered off stage.

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_

_I withstand a chance to see_

I had closed my eyes for the last few lines trying to keep my urge to cry under control.

_Now all I need_

_Desperately_

_Is my star to come…_

I had ended with my eyes closed and as I opened them again, I saw that the entire audience was staring at me. Then one of the kids, Saule I believe her name was, started to clap and jump up and down to show her support. I turned behind me to Squall who, for some reason, had offered to play keyboard. I sense the smile and noticed the smiles on my friends' faces. It was now Yuna's turn.

Yuna danced a bit during the interlude. It looked a bit like the song she had been working on on her own. She quit dancing and began the next verse.

I came up on Yuna's left and began the next verse with her.

_  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
_

She came over to me and we made up something right then and there. I could see that the guys on stage with us were enjoying our spontaneous dancing.

_  
And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind  
_

Garnet joined us both with the refrain. We got our voices to blend quite nicely.

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

We looked at Braska as we finished and he had a huge smile on his face. We split and let the guys, or more specifically, Tidus, Wakka, and Cinna, take their bows. We were saving Garnet's songs for after "Imagine Me Without You." Besides, there were some very special guys in the audience right now. This was going to be our biggest surprise for our audience besides the final song.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Til the end of time forever  
You're the only love I'll need_

_In my life you're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me_

Marcus hadn't made his presence known yet but I knew that he was climbing up the stairs that were at the back of the stage.

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

He came close but allowed me to dance. I paid him no mind and he acted like he debated if he should come dance with me.

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When you caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard me calling  
And you rush to set me free_

Yuna, Garnet, and I each danced our own part of the song.

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

Yuna had taught me a few things and I realized that I was actually above the ground for a moment. As I turned, I caught her smile and the huge approving smiles from the rest of my friends.

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_I can't imagine me without you_

I had my eyes closed but as I sang the last line, I opened them and turned my head towards Marcus. Garnet and Yuna were in similar positions on either side of me. We could hear Cid yelling in Al Bhed. I could somewhat hear Rikku translating it. Apparently he was really happy for us. Marcus grabbed the microphone and called out to the crowd.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!"

"Louder!"

"**YES!"**

Lulu and Paine took our place and we began to dance "Hold On." By the end of that song, we had fully riled up the crowd. We fired off two more before Garnet began "Melodies of Life." I could see that Saule had come up by the stage and was looking at us in almost child-like wonder. This was only our first performance! Finally, it was time for our last song.

Squall said I had to start.

_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?  
_

Garnet, Marcus, Zidane, Blank, Cinna, and Ruby joined in with me.

_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?  
_

Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Paine, and Rikku were the second group to join.

_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?  
_

Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie were the third group. They came up on my left and joined hands. Slowly we were making a chain across the stage.

_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?  
_

Aries, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie finished off the chain. By now the entire room was singing and had formed quite a few circles. I was quite amazed but I didn't care. I was surprised that it all went so well.

_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?_

I smiled and watched as the people yelled for us to sing it one more time. I looked over my shoulder at Squall and Vincent, and they started playing again. People who were walking by or even coming to pick up a pizza stopped in and stared. Somehow the entire thing seemed to fit our group. I turned to look behind me and noticed smiles flit across Squall's and Vincent's faces so fast that no one could really register them.

"Dryd fyc ysywehk!" yelled Rikku a few days later. It turned out that the girl I saw had found someone to record the entire thing. We watched it and commented on what we would need to work on. Saule had shyly handed me the tape the day before and we finally managed to find time to watch it. (a/n That was amazing!)

"What's this?" asked Squall as he examined the inside of the tape's case.

"Mine!" I yelled and grabbed the paper. "It's a note. It says I've been listening to you practice. I also figured that you might want to see what it looked like from the audience's perspective. If you don't want me to film you again, just tell me. I won't be offended. She's worried about offending us? Dear lord, I got tapes buried somewhere of me dancing when I was three!"

"And I'm fairly sure that the rest of our parents have tapes of us buried somewhere," added Marcus. He and Zidane were leaving early tomorrow to go back to school.

We hadn't expected for our performance to be taped but still, the fact that someone was willing to do that for us was amazing. We were excited and ready to perform once again. But we knew that we would have to wait. Tomorrow was Easter and everyone would be every which way and the day after Zidane and Marcus would be back at school.

XXXXXXXX

"Gem, it's time to go!"

I made a face. Mumma was calling for me to head to church and I couldn't even find my shoes. Where did I shove them? I had too many pairs in my closet.

"_I should get a shoe rack for in here."_

"Gem!"

"I'm coming; I'm coming!" I yelled back. I had finally found my shoes. Damn boxes. I ran down the hall from my room with my shoes in my hand and my purse on my arm. Stopping in the front hall, I put on my shoes and walked down the stairs trying not to kill myself. I didn't wear heels often because of that.

"_I hate serving. We should just pull kids from the congregation."_

I was not thrilled. It was the fifth or sixthed week in a row that I had served. Everyone could watch me when I was up on the altar. I struggled not to yawn but it was too early in the morning for mass. Eight in the morning was just too damn early. I spotted Zidane and Baku. They were Chreasters. Zidane laughed when I told him that word. Because honestly, it was appropriate. After mass, we headed home to get ready for the two dinners that we would be having.

Easter was also when we celebrated several birthdays. Mine of course, my pappy's, and one of my cousins. My pappy's birthday was in March but we actually had everyone in during Easter so that's when we would celebrate. Also, with my mother's side of the family, we dyed eggs and cracked them. It was fun to see who could get the most eggs. And besides, Pappy would make deviled eggs with them. And it was funny to have different colored eggs because sometimes the dye made it through the shell.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't want you to leave!" I yelled. Throwing my arms around my boyfriend's waist, I looked at his mother. "He's staying here with me."

She just shook her head and laughed. One more month before Zidane and Marcus were home for the summer. That was going to be one long month. Just as long as they were home for the band concert and one of the several concerts we were having during our own last month of school. Marcus pulled me back and gave me a kiss. We were surprised that we actually managed to make a long distance relationship work. We caught Zidane swinging Garnet around and kissing her. Their relationship had worked out remarkably well too. Blank was going up with them to give his mother company on the ride home.

"I'll be back before you know it. Keep having the band taped so we don't miss out on any performances," Marcus said to me. Leaning down he kissed me full on the lips and grinned. "One month and then we'll have a whole lot of fun over the summer."

"One month. Yes, that doesn't seem as bad."

Gem: Okay so I'm out of ideas for this chapter. Please please please review!


End file.
